Sentiments dessinés
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Comme il l'avait décidé, Jean rejoint donc les bataillons d'exploration. À cet effet il prépare ses affaires, et tombe par hasard sur son matériel de dessin. Comment tout un flot de souvenirs peuvent ressurgirent suite à un simple dessin, un dessin particulier qu'il avait fait pour une raison bien précise. (Quelques éléments sont inspirés de l'OAV 2 )
1. Chapter 1

Même au moment de rassembler ses quelques effets personnels, Jean se demandait encore si il avait fait le bon choix concernant son chemin à suivre dans l'armée.

Choisir d'aller dans les bataillons d'exploration au lieu d'être confortablement en ville en intégrant la police militaire. Son rêve idéal de départ avait été quelques peu chamboulé et changé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Aujourd'hui encore il s'étonnait, lui qui avait tant rêvé et vanté sa vie future. Se vantant plus qu'il ne fallait sur ses capacités et surtout s'entrainant corps et âme pour espérer être classé dans les premiers. C'en était devenu son but premier, alliant avec tous les efforts possibles.

Pour rien au monde il aurait laissé lui filer sous le nez la moindre occasion d'avoir une place dans cette unité. C'était sa voie et sa future fierté qu'il imaginait et étalait.

Cependant, certains événements plus que marquants pouvaient faire changer d'avis et même changer une personne. La faire changer radicalement. Bien que le terme évoluer convenait mieux dans le cas présent.

La mort d'une personne chère laissait des marques. Pire que toutes les cicatrices qu'ils avaient eu suite aux entrainements acharnés, le genre de blessure morale qui blesse doublement plus. Et qui peut également chambouler au point de faire changer radicalement d'avis.  
Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué d'étonner certains.

Enfin, à l'heure actuelle c'était fait et décidé ainsi, le soldat ne voulait plus reculer et il était temps d'assumer ses choix. C'était le plus important à présent. Et important surtout d'honorer la mémoire de Marco. Intégrer la police militaire avait été leur rêve commun, maintenant que son compagnon n'était plus ces plans devenaient quelque peu changés mais restaient à l'image de leur relation.  
Jean considérait qu'il ne trahissait pas Marco avec ce choix. Néanmoins il savait aussi qu'il pourrait regretter et s'en mordre les doigts tellement il avait critiqué Eren quand ce dernier disait vouloir intégrer les bataillons d'exploration...

Dans sa précipitation Jean fit tomber une sorte de dossier cartonné d'une de ses boites d'objets variés. Si cela avait été une simple babiole sans importance, le jeune homme l'aurait laissé à terre et vite terminé son rangement qui commençait en plus à l'agacer.

Mais il n'en était pas question car ce n'était pas n'importe quoi qui était tombé. Vu la manière avec laquelle Jean avait arrêté tout son ouvrage et s'était lentement baissé vers ce fameux objet, sans le reprendre mais le regarder avec une certaine affection empreinte de nostalgie.

Son carnet de dessin. Son vieux carnet de dessin qu'il avait déjà entamé quand il habitait encore chez ses parents. Un cadeau de ces derniers qui avait fait mouche comme Jean n'avait cessé de griffonner pages sur pages, avec hargne et application.

Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait autant de goût et de volonté dans une activité, le dessin était devenu pour lui une véritable passion. Observant tout ce qui l'entourait pour le représenter ensuite aidé de son crayon. Soignant chaque détails, y prenant vite du goût et du plaisir à user de traits abstraits puis de plus en plus précis pour représenter ce que ce dessinateur en herbe décidait ou ce qui lui passait à l'esprit.

Tous les jours il passait du temps à nourrir cette passion créative et à dessiner au moins une heure, ne se lassant pas et n'étant en manque de sujets. Des sujets plus ou moins sérieux. Allant de dessins de meubles constituant la maison, jusqu'aux esquisses censées représenter la fille de ses rêves. Et oui, l'art créatif lui avait aussi permis de combler certaines envies et fantasmes.

Et puis était venu le temps de son entrée à l'armée.  
Il s'en était passé des choses depuis, pas toutes dessinées et couchées sur papier malgré qu'il s'était promis qu'il dessinerai chaque événements et détails importants de sa nouvelle vie à l'armée...

Rempli soudainement de sentiments du passé et de curiosité, Jean commençait à feuilleter son précieux carnet. Avec à nouveau la joie de la découverte, comme ouvrir une certaine porte de son passé.

Mais en s'intéressant surtout à ses travaux les plus récents. Des croquis de paysages qu'il avait fait en chemin, des arbres, des maisons,... Son cœur commençait à battre plus vite en arrivant à un certain dessin. Pas une vulgaire esquisse pour satisfaire ses fantasmes ou des dessins plus travaillés des meubles du dortoir. Un portrait qu'il avait fait de mémoire et qu'il avait passé des heures à perfectionner. Le premier dessin qui lui avait demandé tant d'efforts, et son premier coup de foudre également.

Un visage aux traits fins et réguliers, de longs cheveux d'ébène mis en valeur par le fusain et un petit sourire incertain. Sur le papier elle avait presque un air doux et innocent, une vision rêvée par le dessinateur sûrement. Et c'est ainsi que Jean avait représenté Mikasa dans son unique représentation dessiné de celle ci.

Il s'y était appliqué à ce dessin, s'y acharnant même pour la réussir du mieux possible et que cette copie dessinée soit aussi fidèle et agréable à regarder que la vraie.  
Suant sang et eau pour arriver à une esquisse presque parfaite, crée en secret pendant ses heures de libre où il s'isolait dans le dortoir comme durant un grand rituel

Croyant sûrement avec une crédulité amoureuse et candide que ça lui serait d'un grand réconfort à défaut d'avoir les faveurs de la jeune fille. À cette époque Jean aurait sans aucun doute donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un peu d'intérêt de la part de Mikasa, qui s'intéressait elle surtout à Eren.  
Cette copie dessinée était comme un moyen de combler ce manque affectif et idéalement amoureux. À se satisfaire d'au moins pouvoir observer à loisir ce dessin de la fille qu'il aimait ardemment.

Maintenant il n'en restait qu'un morceau de papier froissé et abimé, les traits légèrement effacés par endroits. Dans le même état que ses sentiments pour Mikasa en fait.  
Jean avait gardé de l'admiration pour la jeune asiatique, mais plus comme avant, il s'était réveillé de cette torpeur transie et romantique, chose qu'il jugeait louable.

Sinon le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu aimer cette personne qui comptait encore plus que son premier amour... Cette personne qu'il voulait à nouveau revoir, vu qu'elle avait elle aussi été représentée en dessin.

Avec beaucoup plus d'empressement, Jean passa les autres œuvres sans importance. Il en cherchait une précisément, et là son cœur rata un battement en se retrouvant face à ce fameux dessin.

Dans tout le lot de ses créations diverses et variées, son dessin le plus précieux était selon lui celui qui était à présent devant ses yeux.

Un portrait, sûrement celui qu'il avait dessiné avec le plus de soin et d'émotions sincères. Y mettant toute son application possible, et ayant au préalable passé des jours à cogiter pour trouver des idées et parfaire ce portrait. Tout qui le rendait à l'image de la légende du dernier dessin qui surpassait à lui tout seul tous les autres.  
Et le seul vrai portrait que Jean avait fait et offert ensuite comme cadeau. Un cadeau très particulier et qui avait su toucher le destinataire.

L'heureux élu n'était pas n'importe qui non plus, il était tout de même son compagnon d'arme, son ami puis meilleur ami. Qui s'était avéré être bien plus que cela vu les sentiments amoureux qu'ils s'étaient décidés à accepter et ensuite avouer, mais à garder dans le secret. Par mesure de sécurité, pour préserver leur relation qu'ils savaient d'avance mal vue des autres.  
Mais ce détail ne les avaient pas empêché de s'aimer. Jusqu'à la mort, et même au delà...

Jean le savait pourtant que revoir ce portrait qu'il avait dessiné de Marco allait faire exploser plein de souvenirs. Presque par habitude maintenant à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé, le soldait sentait son cœur se serrer et les larmes menacer déjà au coin de ses yeux.

Par contre là le souvenir était moins amère. C'était presque comme si il retrouvait Marco en face de lui. Bien qu'étant seulement devant un être fait de papier, son imagination l'aidait à revoir son ami tel qu'il l'avait dessiné.

Un portrait des plus fidèles qui mettait surtout en avant le visage du modèle, représenté de dos mais qui tournait sa tête de manière à observer son sourire dans toute sa splendeur. À en illuminer le dessin en rajoutant à son coté percutant, même simplement dessiné sur une feuille, d'un trait presque incertain tellement Jean avait eu peur de le rater. En observant bien on pouvait deviner où sa main avait tremblé en dessinant certains endroits délicats à dessiner.

Et puis à cause de l'émotion aussi, dessiner Marco avait été une expérience forte. C'était comme si il l'avait touché, pas comme pendant les moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagé, mais d'une façon plus différente encore. Une façon de l'observer et de toucher chaque détails, de le représenter à la fois comment il le voyait et le ressentait.  
Sûrement une des plus belle façon de déclarer ses sentiments, loin des grands discours romantiques que Jean savait moins manier que les paroles pour se mettre en avant ou vanter ses futurs mérites dans l'avenir.

Tant touché par l'effet que lui procurait encore ce dessin, ses doigts se posaient tout seuls sur la feuille. Passant doucement sur chaque traits au crayon qui formaient le visage du jeune homme pour s'arrêter un instant sur la ligne de son sourire.

Jean s'en souvenait encore qu'il y avait passé des heures pour réussir à représenter son sourire comme il fallait. Ce sourire si particulier que Marco lui réservait toujours. Pas juste un sourire poli ou heureux, le sourire qui lui reflétait tout ses sentiments et qui ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent.  
Et ce même sourire qu'il le lui avait donné quand justement ce dessin avait été offert. Jean en était toujours ému en repensant à la réaction si touchante qu'avait eu son compagnon.

Ce dernier qui savait si facilement utiliser les bons mots en toute circonstance, qui pouvait garder son calme et contrôler ses émotions s'était retrouvé dépourvu de tirade de remerciement appropriée au cadeau. Et sans réfléchir avait serré avec émotions son compagnon dans ses bras. Récoltant non pas les protestations de Jean, lui qui d'habitude était encore très peu demandeur de contacts trop rapprochés, et lui avait contre toute attente rendu son étreinte.

Un peu timidement mais sincèrement, et pas pour rien. Contre son épaule, là où Marco avait posé son visage, Jean avait sentit qu'il pleurait.

Comme à cet instant précis, où perdu dans ses chers souvenirs, Jean ne remarqua pas tout de suite les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules sur ses joue. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait de pleurer sans s'en rendre compte, mais c'était toujours quand il pensait un peu trop souvent à Marco. Ses souvenirs appartenant actuellement fatalement au passé et ça faisait toujours mal d'y faire face.

Un peu plus vivement, Jean essuyait vite ses yeux du revers de la main. Il ne voulait pas plus longtemps s'apitoyer, surtout que tout ces souvenirs liés à ce dessin étaient précieux pour lui. Il s'en souvenait encore très précisément...


	2. Chapter 2

À la base cette idée de dessin était de lui, quoique Marco l'avait un peu mis sur la voie. Ou l'avait inspiré plutôt.

C'était encore au début de leur relation, et ces sentiments nouveaux enfin découverts déstabilisaient énormément Jean. Comprendre que depuis leur premier regard son meilleur ami éprouvait des sentiments amoureux et que lui même n'y était pas insensible.. Il y avait de quoi avoir besoin de temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Une chance que même sur ce sujet, son compagnon faisait preuve de délicatesse et de patience. Ne changeant pas ses habitudes, Marco n'était jamais à lui forcer la main pour l'embrasser ou le toucher.

Néanmoins l'envie était là, et Jean devait bien admettre qu'il était attiré mais quelque chose le faisait encore douter. Peut être à cause de leur statut, ainsi que du regard des autres même si ils prenaient toutes les peines du monde à se montrer discrets.  
Ou alors le fait de ne pas avoir montré clairement à Marco combien il tenait à lui, ça aussi cela pouvait compter dans son hésitation. Du moins c'était un détail de plus qui faisait pencher la balance et accentuer ses doutes.

Se remettre au dessin était donc un bon moyen pour se détendre, se vider l'esprit et se laisser vagabonder à nouveau vers les horizons créatifs qui l'avaient beaucoup aidé et libéré par le passé.

Jean avait l'impression d'être de retour dans sa maison natale quand son crayon reprenait du service et s'agitait joyeusement sur la page blanche. Sans dessiner précisément, mais griffonner ce qui lui passait par la tête et sous les yeux.  
Pour une fois qu'il ne fallait pas s'appuyer obligatoirement sur un ordre et laisser libre cours à son imagination, c'était une véritable bouffé de liberté. Le genre de sensation un peu enfantine qui redonnait des ailes et du bien être.

Porté par l'élan créatif, le jeune homme n'avait par remarqué une présence pourtant devenue si familière qui commençait à se mouvoir vers lui, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur pour s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Lui même dans une position peu confortable en étant couché sur le ventre, Jean avait dû relever la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Marco, calmement assis à coté de lui et commençant à discrètement à observer cette activité qui semblait tant capter son attention.  
En lui offrant toujours son radieux sourire strictement réservé à celui qu'il aimait. Ce qui valu un léger rougissement de la part de son compagnon, surtout là quand il venait de se faire surprendre en train de dessiner. Activité non pas honteuse mais assez personnelle pour lui.

Et puis c'était la première fois qu'une personne entrait dans son jardin secret, découvrant ce passe temps qu'était le dessin qui avait pris tant d'ampleur à un moment de sa vie jusqu'à devenir une vraie passion.

Ce secret qui n'en était pas vraiment un, il pouvait le partager avec Marco. Celui ci le méritait bien après tout, c'était une personne si spéciale pour lui, la plus importante à ses yeux et qui avait bien le droit de se mêler un peu de sa vie. Et ce n'était pas son ami qui allait se moquer de lui, le mauvais esprit était bien loin du caractère sincère de Marco.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs guetté, armé d'une impatience dissimulée avec peine, le moment où son compagnon allait enfin se décider à lui tendre son précieux carnet pour partager un peu de lui même.  
Jean n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais Marco le savait plus sensible qu'il voulait le montrer sous son coté moqueur. Son appréciation pour la création le montrait bien.

Il parcourait avec un grand intérêt les divers brouillons et croquis dessinés par Jean, s'arrêtant sur certains qui représentaient des endroits de ce qui devait être la maison qui l'avait vu grandir.  
Des meubles de sa chambre, des jouets, des parties de différentes pièces, une vue de la rue qu'il avait dû dessiner de la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
C'était passionnant et très troublant de découvrir ainsi une partie de la vie privée de celui qu'il aimait. Ce dernier était assez secret particulièrement concernant son passé et sa vie avant de s'engager.

Partager avec lui des moments de son enfance, des lieux où il avait évolué et qui étaient propres à son passé, c'était même plus qu'un honneur.

Avec une certaine fierté là non dissimulée, Jean ne quittait pas son confident des yeux. Cette fois il ne le dévorait pas du regard mais observait ses réactions à chaque fois que Marco voyait des pages griffonnés de ses idées sorties tout droit de son esprit. C'était à la fois plaisant et un peu gênant de se mettre à nu de cette façon, tout en gardant un goût très agréable d'être ainsi observé.

Mieux encore, Marco avait l'air émerveillé, bien plus que quand il lisait un banal livre que lui prêtait Armin.  
Tel un enfant qui découvrait ses nouveaux jouets, Marco continuait de tourner les pages de ce cher carnet quand un certain dessin le fit stopper net. Pire que simplement capter son attention, mais là plutôt le refroidir entièrement.

Non pas que le dessin était raté bien au contraire, il y avait toujours ce bon coup de crayon. Passionné et précis, tellement qu'on reconnaissait directement la personne sur ce portait.

Le soldat la connaissait bien lui aussi, à force que Jean lui en avait parlé. Trop à tord et à travers, enfin rien d'étonnant à cela puisque son meilleur ami avait eu le béguin pour cette personne jusqu'à la dessiner avec tant de soin. Tant d'attention et d'émotions surtout. C'était presque aussi fort qu'une brûlante lettre d'amour.  
Et Mikasa était encore plus impressionnante et magnifique ainsi dessinée par son admirateur secret...

En temps normal Marco savait qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, mais là il avait comme un pincement au cœur en étant face à ce dessin comme devant une réalité.

Jean avait aimé et été attiré par Mikasa, et peut être bien qu'il l'était toujours ou pouvait l'être à nouveau. Avec une amertume qu'il se surprenait à avoir, Marco se rappelait encore clairement de ces longs moments où son ami parlait de sa belle. Comme quoi il la voulait rien que pour lui, désirait plus que tout avoir son attention, parlant de chacun de ses atouts physiques ou s'imaginant déjà sortir avec Mikasa et pouvoir la toucher.

Alors que Marco était juste son ami qui était sincèrement amoureux de lui et qui l'avait un moment troublé, rajouté au fait que Jean était encore si vague concernant ses sentiments...  
Ses mains commençaient à trembler en imaginant son ami qui partageaient pourtant ses sentiments mais qui s'était engagé sur ce chemin si fragile et incertain.

N'en pouvant plus, c'était Jean qui avait brisé la glace et ce silence le premier en arrachant presque le carnet des mains de Marco, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas réagit tout de suite. Encore dans cette transe où se mêlait amertume et panique, et qu'il devait ravaler pour offrir à son ami un sourire rassurant.  
Et se rassurer lui même pour l'occasion. Ces sentiments pour Mikasa faisaient partie du passé, et il s'agissait de leur relation à eux deux maintenant.

Une relation où il y avait à présent un froid à cause de fameux dessin, bien vite ramassé par l'auteur qui cogitait pour trouver au plus vite de quoi détourner cette houleuse situation. Tellement il avait honte et était plutôt chamboulé de revoir ce dessin.

Ses sentiments forts pour la jeune asiatique semblaient si loin maintenant qu'il était avec Marco, mais ils avaient été plus que présents pendant un temps. À observer et fantasmer sur Mikasa jusqu'à le faire dessiner ce portrait, un portrait que Jean ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à déchirer malgré le mépris grandissant qu'il avait actuellement pour ce morceau de papier.  
Peut être par nostalgie, ou parce que ce coup de foudre avait tout de même été un moment important dans sa vie...

Quelques heures avant le moment de repos, le sujet de conversation s'était tourné plutôt habilement vers un sujet plus stable et motivant pour les deux amis. Le futur qu'ils observaient et caressaient communément avec convoitise bien que pour des raisons pas toutes les deux aussi nobles. Et ce détail se remarquait vite...

Si il y avait bien des choses pour lesquelles Jean enviait parfois à Marco c'était son calme, sa gentillesse et surtout son tact.

À ce moment précis c'était bien de tout le tact du monde que le jeune homme avait besoin en entendant une unième fois son ami parler du Roi et de son avenir futur à le servir corps et âme. Marco débitait toujours cela avec une sincérité devenant une naïveté presque désarmante. Ce qui avait bien sûr le don d'agacer Jean qui était intimement certain que son ami ne disait pas le fond de sa pensée.

Cette fois encore il allait devoir le pousser un peu pour en dire plus sur ses véritables envies plus personnelles et même humaines. Malgré ses nobles pensées Marco voulait sûrement lui aussi être en sécurité et se la couler douce. Mais il fallait le lui fait avouer et le faire céder en douceur. Ce qu'il faisait, accompagné d'une petite tape amicale sur le dos.

- Marco... On est que tous les deux, tu peux me le dire que tu fais ça pour être tranquille en ville.

Visiblement l'intéressé n'avait pas compris, ou était bel et bien motivé dans son destin tout de même plus vaillant et reluisant que celui de son compagnon qui allait pourtant devoir partager sa vie et son avenir.

Mais c'était aussi toujours le même refrain, une fois de plus.  
Jean regardait son compagnon en soupirant comme si il ne s'y attendait pas un peu à cette réponse. Mais cette fois il laissa sa langue se délier un peu trop, un peu plus que d'habitude. Alors qu'il faisait pourtant des efforts avec Marco pour ne pas trop être indélicat avec lui.  
Le jeune homme était très important pour lui et il l'aimait sincèrement même si il ne le montrait pas toujours explicitement. Donc le blesser était insupportable. Mais son caractère reprenait de temps à autre le dessus, et pas toujours très habilement...

- À t'entendre, si le roi te demandait de venir dans son lit tu serais d'accord et tu en redemanderai même...

Les mots de trop... Jamais Jean n'avait osé insulté le Roi avant, ou aborder ce genre de sujets un peu hasardeux.  
Et il avait parfaitement réussi à le blesser, cela se lisait tout de suite dans le regard de Marco qui se détourna à l'instant. C'était plutôt rare que Marco se vexe gravement, tant il prenait sur lui pour paraître le plus calme et censé possible. À préférer raisonner les autres plutôt que de penser à lui.

Jean détestait Eren, mais si il avait bien une chose qu'il méprisait davantage c'était d'être fâché avec Marco.  
Même quand ils s'embrouillaient pour une raison futile, cela lui laissait une mauvaise impression d'avoir fait pire qu'une faute. D'avoir perdu la présence et la confiance de son compagnon. Et le plus important, ses sentiments si particuliers.

Pris de cours par le couvre feu, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'expliquer plus longtemps et avaient dû aller se coucher avec encore ces paroles acerbes au travers de la gorge.

Avec anxiété, Jean se demandait si Marco lui en voulait encore. Si il allait revenir vers lui comme si rien ne s'était passé et prendre sa main dans la sienne comme ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de faire. Ou il en était encore à ruminer sur cette petite esclandre.

Au moins, Jean pouvait l'observer comme bon lui semblait maintenant que le dortoir était plongé dans l'obscurité et dans le calme vu que tout le monde s'était endormi rapidement. Ce qui lui permettait de constater que son compagnon lui en voulait toujours, en remarquant qu'il lui tournait le dos alors qu'en temps normal ils dormaient toujours face à face, à se regarder intensément jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Là il avait vraiment dû le vexer... Voir pire le blesser dans son amour propre.

En effet il lui fait mal et bien assez pour que le jeune homme se mure dans le silence. Un silence douloureux mais sur le coup il avait été incapable de faire autrement.  
Pourtant Marco ne prêtait pas grande attention aux racontars et rumeurs sur le Roi. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sourd à tout ce qu'il entendait même les détails les plus marquants et parfois choquants.

Surtout quand certains avaient vent de son désir d'être entièrement au service du Roi. Les remarques plus ou moins sympathiques fusaient aussi vite, lui conseillant avec un regard et un sourire chargés de sous entendu de faire attention à sa pureté quand le Roi allait un peu trop le vouloir à son service.  
Avec tous les détails lubriques qui allaient avec, que Marco avait feint d'ignorer. Bien que toujours avec de la peine.

Malgré tout son but n'avait pas changé. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, lâcher tous les soit disant conseils en les accompagnant de rire moqueurs et renchérir avec des paroles crues, servir le Roi restait son chemin et son idéal.  
Un idéal pourtant tellement controversé...

En faisant un effort douloureux d'imagination et de penser avec beaucoup de peine que le Roi pourrait lui faire des avances, voir pire, Marco était parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur.  
Malgré ses idéaux peut être trop candides pour certain, le jeune homme n'était pas si innocent et savait comment pouvait se faire certaine promotion. Pas des plus méritées, et honteuses par la suite, même pour avoir un certain rang cela restait une tricherie sale.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'abaisser à ce genre de choses, à la fois pour lui mais plus particulièrement pour Jean. C'était la seule personne qui avait le droit de le toucher.  
Et, ironie du sort, c'était justement cette même personne qui lui avait dit des paroles si dures. Lui balançant en pleine figure une des choses que Marco avait le plus de mal à encaisser.

Ces paroles le tiraillaient toujours mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Quelque chose d'un peu plus positif et qui avait suffit à lui faire esquisser un faible sourire quand Marco devinait le regard de son amant rivé sur son dos, tellement le jeune homme devait être contrarié de ce revirement. Se rendant aussi compte de son erreur.

Ils n'avaient qu'un an de différence mais Marco était souvent plus mature dans certain cas. Si bien qu'il n'en voulait pas férocement à Jean pour ses quelques bévues. Miser sur leur avenir et sur le fait que leur chemin commun allait le faire évoluer était à son sens une meilleure façon de penser que de rabrouer son ami.

Et en parlant d'évolution, il s'agissait là de la situation actuelle qui allait enfin avancer. Le coté direct de Jean l'emporta encore une fois mais pour un premier pas des plus salutaire.  
Aussi sincèrement que timidement, le jeune homme avait ravalé sa fierté mal placée et osé se serrer contre son ami qui avait d'ailleurs frémit à son contact. Un frémissement accompagné d'un nouveau sourire qui signifiait déjà un début de réconciliation. Bien que Marco la savait presque prévisible.

Jean et lui n'avaient jamais pu rester fâchés très longtemps. Peu importe le premier qui se faisait violence, mettait sa fierté de coté et tentait le premier pas, le froid ne prenait pas le temps de se loger dans leur relation et la geler assez pour la briser.

Avec cette fois plus d'hésitation, celui à avoir tenté ces plates excuses tenta d'étreindre son compagnon. En passant sur son torse ses mains rendues maladroites à cause de la tension, mais également d'une émotion qui ne laissait pas le destinataire insensible. Bien au contraire puisqu'il s'était vite retourné pour enfin faire face à son ami, en lui offrant déjà un sourire plus sincère.

Ils ne se laissaient pas miner par des froids, surtout à cause de petits malentendus de ce genre. Certes Jean pouvait parfois (souvent...) se montrer peu délicat, mais ce n'était jamais contre Marco ou pour lui faire du mal.

Si il avait un peu tiré sur la corde sensible au sujet du Roi, c'était bien qu'il en avait sûrement peur au fond, de perdre Marco si jamais ce dernier était victime de celui qu'il admirait tant. Si le régent était vraiment à l'image de certaines rumeurs peu flatteuses... C'était une motivation en plus pour tout donner et faire partie du classement. Jean pourrait rester avec Marco et veiller sur lui, et réciproquement.

La situation était devenue heureusement un peu plus chaleureuse et exceptionnellement ils s'autorisaient un contact plus rapproché. À calmement profiter d'une étreinte en signe de réconciliation.

Bien que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, Jean s'en voulait toujours un peu. Comme si il ne méritait pas cette gentillesse de la part de son ami. Marco était la personne la plus gentille qu'il avait connu dans sa vie. La seule en qui il avait confiance car il ne faisait pas partie de ces hypocrites. Et aussi la seule qu'il pourrait aimer si sincèrement.  
Cette dernière pensée, un peu trop troublante avait réussi à lui faire monter le rouge aux joues. Il espérait que Marco n'allait pas quitter ses bras tout de suite. Et puis, il aimait l'avoir près de lui, un contact à la fois rassurant et agréable. L'avoir contre lui et le regarder suffisait à l'apaiser, avec en plus les caresses que lui prodiguait Marco en passant doucement ses mains sur son dos.

Le fait d'avoir partagé avec Marco sa passion pour le dessin et son vieux carnet de croquis rempli de souvenirs avait permis de renforcer leur relation.  
Tout en passant très doucement ses doigts sur l'oreille de son compagnon, Jean se demandait si ce ressentit était partagé. Si Marco avait bien saisit cette chance et sentait leur relation plus forte maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu plus celui qu'il aimait... Et Jean n'avait pas eu à se questionner très longtemps car un baiser un peu moins chaste au creux de son cou avait suffit à répondre à son interrogation.

Ils étaient encore assez timides et maladroits, cela allait de paire avec la discrétion dont ils devaient faire preuve durant ces échanges un peu plus intenses que amicaux. Néanmoins il était tellement facile d'oublier la présence de plus d'une dizaine d'êtres humain, qui pour leur relation représentaient pourtant un certain danger. En aucun cas ce couple devait se faire remarquer, mais il y avait des fois où camoufler ses émotions était le pire des défis.

Le plus difficile, se classant haut la main dans la difficulté des entraînements qu'ils avaient droit tous les jours pour s'améliorer dans leur vie de soldats. Jean en refaisait déjà l'heureuse expérience, ayant toujours autant de mal à étouffer ses gémissements quand Marco passait ses lèvres sur chaque endroit sensible de son cou. Sans lui faire de suçon. Pas encore. Ou si il lui en faisait c'était toujours à des endroits peu visibles.

Dans ce genre de situation aussi, Marco pensait à tout. La même personne prudente et prévoyante qu'il était en temps normal. Avec ses envies en plus.  
Des envies qui ne faisaient que monter, comme pouvait le montrer les mains de Jean qui étaient moins hésitantes que quelques minutes avant. Vadrouillant librement et à l'aveugle sur le corps de sa victime, cette fois avec une envie un peu différente. Toujours aussi forte mais mêlée aux événements récents, qui était bien entendu cette brouille au sujet du dessin de Mikasa, heureusement rangée au rang d'événements passé.

Depuis toujours Jean avait dessiné ce qu'il aimait, ce qui faisait partie de sa vie, ce qui lui apportait une quelconque inspiration... Et Marco était bien plus que tout cela, il méritait plus que personne un dessin de sa part. Bien plus que Mikasa maintenant qui était rangée au rang de premier coup de foudre et émoi amoureux.

Tout avait d'ailleurs dégénéré à cause de ce portrait de cette jeune fille qui avait retenu son attention à l'époque, mais à présent c'était Marco.

En s'imaginant déjà le dessiner, peu importe la pose, Jean serrait contre lui son ami porté par l'émotion. Une émotion que Marco tentait de partager en lui rendant son étreinte bien qu'il n'en avait pas compris la vraie raison.  
Aucune importance puisque le soldat ne voulait pas parler de ce dessin avant de l'avoir mener à bien. Une sorte de cadeau en fait, et un bon moyen de mieux lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, lui qui était si malhabile sur ce terrain. Et pour éviter les disputes de ce genre à l'avenir, s'interdisant déjà de blesser Marco.

Le problème étant de savoir comment arriver à dessiner son compagnon sans se faire repérer par ce dernier ou pire par un des membres de l'équipe...


End file.
